This relates generally to board game apparatus, and more particularly to a board game for simulating school experiences for both teacher and pupil at various academic levels.
School is an almost universal experience, and virtually everyone has either participated in it or has been in some way touched by it. Thoughts of it can trigger fond memories, feelings of frustration and anger, or yawns of sleepy indifference. The school experience is comprised of many aspects; e.g. academics, athletics, social exchanges, personal relationships, etc.